Venturing into the Real World
by Rabbit in the Moon
Summary: Percy is trying his hardest to just make it through one last year of high school. He thought he was doing good; friends, sports, not kicked out for over a year, etc. Then all of the senor campers must go to school and, by order of the gods, learn to lead a normal life in the "Real World." And its just his luck that he has to chaperon them all. Goode for him! Takes place after TLO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first FanFiction story so it would be great if you could leave me some constructive criticism. I chose a pretty easy topic as my first story. It just contains "Percy goes to school, rest of camp then joins, the reaction the mortals have, how the gods inter-fear, blah, blah, blah." I will hopefully be updating quickly, but the more reviews I get the fast I will go because I like hearing what I need to improve on so I can edit before I post the next chapter. These first couple chapters are just going to be explaining some things, but Annabeth will be coming in, in the chapter. Also, this takes place after TLO. I don't own the PJO series.**

* * *

"I hate school."

That's what I said to my mom when she asked if I was excited to go back to my school on the first day back from winter break.

I am not going to lie to her and say that I was "so excited that I was about to scream with joy". She would know I was lying anyway. She knows that I hate how I am always number one on the "list for popular people to hate", she knows that I am just waiting for a monster to come out and make me look like an even bigger freak at school as I kill it, and she knows that I am just waiting for the call that tells me I am expelled from yet another school. My 10th school.

This year has been even worse than all the others. Sure, I am now on the sports teams, almost every one of them. Sure, I now have some friends to help pass the time. And sure, I am now voted "hottest and most popular" but it means nothing coming from people that I don't even like. All of this stuff just made me a number one target for all of the sports captains I replace (which I didn't even want to be captain, I was made it) a target for the teachers who can't seem to teach me, all the girls I turned down, and all the girls that still pursue me.

I was still labeled "freak", even though now it was "hot freak", by most due to my dyslexia and ADHD making me fail some classes (like English and Math) and ace others (like Greek, Latin, and most electives.)

This year I was going to make an effort to do good. My mom made a deal with me at New Years saying that if I don't get kicked out again and get at least a C in all classes but English then I can choose next year; Working in Camp Halfblood or Graduating High School. Gee, wonder what I will pick?

"Well, please try to enjoy it. For me?" my mother asked with a bright, pleading look in her eyes.

And how could I not say yes when I know she is just trying to do what's best for me? Call me a "momma's boy" if you like but I promised I would, gave her a small smile before kissing her cheek and heading out the door.

"Don't forget the your cookies for lunch!" I love my mom.

* * *

I walked into the office at school rubbing my hands together to try to get the feeling of numbness out of them. Its times like these that make me miss the weather control at camp. Heck, I always miss everything about camp.

I walked up to the lady at the desk and requested my schedule when I heard _it_. The most horrible sound ever…

"PERCY!"

…Amanda Leach screeching my name.

Amanda Leach is known as the school slut. Now, even though I normally don't agree with gossip as mean as that, I have to agree. She has been trying to get me to go out with her, which to her means arm candy, making out and a bit of… more. And no matter how many times I tell her I have a girlfriend she just comes back. It's like a paddle ball, you smack her way and she just comes back for more.

"Percy-boo, I missed you! Hey that rhymes! Anyway, do you want come over tonight? My parents are gone and we can… catch up," she says in what I guess is a seductive voice to most but sounds like an old man with a bad cold to me. I would think she were a monster if I hadn't already tried to attack her. Sadly the blade just went right through her.

As mean as I want to be to her I simply say, "sorry, Amanda, but I have a girlfriend."

Instead of getting mad she simply sneers and says "when you're, like, done trying to convince everyone your imaginary girlfriend is real, come find me." Then she walks away, leaving me wondering about her sanity.

After she was gone I turned back around to three very amused freshmen.

"Is she right?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, did you make up your girlfriend?" that's another.

"We've heard that from some of the other people here, but were never sure if it was true." That was the last one.

I just looked at them, wondering when freshmen got all nosy, and grumbled "none of your business."

After that I simply got my schedule and left.

* * *

As I was walking to my locker I thought about what I heard. They think I made up Annabeth? Why would I do that? How could they think that? I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice someone calling my name. That is, until they punched me.

Okay so they didn't really punch me, just shoved me. But that didn't stop my training instincts from grabbing the arm of the "attacker" and twisting it behind their back. Everyone froze, waiting to see what I would do. I then paused and checked to see who it was squirming as they tried to get way and I immediately let go.

My friend, Dylan, turned around and gave me a glare while massaging his shoulder. I simply smiled and shrugged sheepishly. He knows better than to sneak up on me.

He then addressed the crowd that had stopped saying "Okay people nothing to see here. Percy was just being an idiot, nothing new."

"Hey!" I shouted. People only snickered and walked away.

"What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that, anyway?" I asked.

"Dude, I called your name at least 8 times. What were you thinking about that made you so deaf?"

"Annabeth" I stated.

"Ah. I get it. Missing camp?"

Now you see, Dylan is a Son of Apollo. I met him my first day here last year. When I first saw him he had a broken nose, arm, and rib. Oh yeah and a hell hound with one paw on his chest, pressing him into the ground. Long story short, I killed the hell hound, notified his mom that he got his injuries from a "mugging," took him to a hospital and told him about who he was when he woke up. Since then he got me to try out for all of the sports teams and I took him to camp, where he was claimed.

I made my first Goode High friend.

Unless, of course you count Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Who I didn't at the moment since she was standing off to the side giggling at my attack on Dylan. Also, I didn't meet her at Goode, I met her as I swung my sword through her at Hoover Dam.

In reply to Dylan I said "Of course, why wouldn't I? What with the perfect weather, awesome activities, all of our friends…." By this time all three of us were day dreaming about camp.

This was when all of our other school friends came by.

"Hey!" They all screamed, scaring the crap out of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am really starting to get into this story. I have written about four chapters and will upload each one of these next 4 or more every time that I get 10 reviews. So it will be like, 13 reviews total = chapter 3, 23 reviews total = chapter 4, 33 reviews total = chapter 5, etc. all the way to chapter 8. I am very excited to improve my writing while working on this, so if you have an suggestions or see any problems, please let me know! Also, sorry that I haven't had Annabeth or any of the other characters but they will be soon. I am sort of just going with the flow with this story, so I have written it where Thaila will apparently be next to make an apperence Oh, and I don't own the PJO series. **

**Chapter 2**

_"Hey!" They all screamed, scaring the crap out of us._

I think I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard 4 people scream, at the tops of their lungs, the greeting. I quickly turned around to block my Achilles Heel and my hand immediately went to my pocket, feeling for Riptide.

Now, normally I am not this jumpy. I have been fighting monsters at the most random of moments and facing the most unexpected for the past 5 and a half years of my life, so I have learned that you must always be prepared and all that and am hard to scare. This is why it sent all 6 of my friends into a laughing fit when I jumped. Together there were James, Liz, Rachel, Jaz, Dylan, and Shane.

"Oh, haha very funny." I said sarcastically, "What is this, sneak up on Percy day?" This sent Rachel and Liz into a fit of giggles while everyone else just smirked.

"Perce it's that every day, we just don't normally succeed. What's with you today anyway, getting scared at the slightest noise?" Dylan asked.

This is where I went into a loud rant. "Why do you guys try to scare me every day , anyway? And I was not scared! Just startled. It wasn't exactly a "slightest noise" when four people screamed right behind me! And it's not my fault that I have this weird feeling. Plus I—" This is where Rachel cut me off.

"You have a weird feeling too!" she gasped, "I have had it since this morning, what do you think it is?" This kind of freaked me out. If I get a weird feeling then I can shrug it off as paranoia left over from the war and not being attacked in a few days. But Rachel is the Oracle. If she gets a weird feeling then something is about to happen, good or bad.

"I… don't know. How 'bout you Dylan? Any weird feelings?"

"No" This didn't really make much of a difference. Dylan is still learning how to use his demigod senses and powers, so he really doesn't count. That was when the others decided to but in.

"I'm not having any weird feelings either!" declared James, "And I am always right so nothing will happen today. Calm down, guys. It's not the end of the world." Dylan and Rachel shared looks of doubt and then looked at me simultaneously as if to say "you never know when your around, Percy, it could be." I just rolled my eyes.

"What is your schedule like?" Liz asked, completely out of the blue. I gave her a strange look then attempted to read my schedule.

About 2 minutes of silence and me making no progress, Liz ripped the paper out of my hands and read it aloud.

"First period; English – Mrs. Walker. Second period; Earth and Space Science – Ms. James. Third; PE – Coach Henderson. Then you have lunch, next is Mythology with Mr. Grace. Fifth you have Mrs. Patty with Algebra 2. Ooooh then you have free period and last and certainly least is Marine Biology with Mr …. Jackson? Odd. Oh and I have third, lunch and fifth with you."

"Gee, that fantastic" I said, sarcasm dripping off my words, yet she replied with an energetic smile. I turned to Rachel and asked what classes we had together.

"English, PE, and Mythology. It looks like we all have PE together." She said.

"Mythology will be fun" I grinned "and Marine Biology." That sent Dylan, me and Rachel into fits of laughter while everyone else just looks at us weird. As I headed off to my first class, I thought that maybe this year wouldn't be too bad. Rachel is back, my stepdad is the principle, and I have great friends. It would be relaxing, easy.

Boy, was I wrong.

Extremely wrong.

* * *

By lunch I was tired. I had PE with Coach Henderson for the last hour, who liked to push me as hard as possible since I was so much more physically fit than all the others. While I may not get injured physically because of my Achilles Curse, I still get extremely tired after I stop all of the exercising. Even that has been getting better because of how hard I have been training the past year due to all the sports and camp over the summer.

Anyway before PE I had two teachers yell at me. One of them was English for not even being able to read the practice material that we had to go ever after break as easily as I should have. When I told her I was dyslexic, I got detention for lying. The other was because I snickered when she was talking about the material we would be covering this semester. But who wouldn't when she was going on and on about the "Layers of the atmosphere" and how "the world revolves around the sun." I was sitting there picturing a very smug Apollo as she said that one saying "She is completely right. Very smart teacher." That was my second detention in the first 4 hours of school.

By this time, I was ready to just go to the lunch room and fall asleep on the table. So I did just that. And it was little wonder that I didn't notice someone sneaking up on me yet again, chuckling evilly. Until I felt the electricity flowing through me, that is.

**Hey, sorry its so short. Its about 900 words. But next chapter will be in Thaila's POV, so I hope that makes up for it!**

**~Rabbit in the Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I changed my mind. I was too bored not to post this one, and too eager. So even though I still only have a few replies, I decided to post. Hope you like it! Oh and I don't own the PJO series.**

**Chapter 3**

**Thalia's POV**

I was in a bad mood.

I was having a great day until it happened. A great 24th birthday, even though I still looked 16. _Until it happened_. I was kicked out of the hunters. And the worst part, yes even worse than this happening on my birthday, was that I did nothing wrong.

Not a single thing.

No, I didn't disobey Artemis (she doesn't deserve the respect of calling her Lady Artemis), No I didn't break my vows and fall in love, and No, I didn't ask to be released from my oath. I was just KICKED OUT! On my 24th EFFING BIRTHDAY!

So you can understand my bad mood. I wasn't even told why I was no longer aloud in the hunters, just that it won't be permanent unless I wish for it to be. The conversation went something like this;

_"Thalia, come here please." Lady Artemis said. I went, thinking maybe she wanted to wish me a happy birthday._

_"Yes, my lady?" _

_"Thaila, please sit down." I did. "Your father has ordered me to put you on a temporary suspension from the hunters. Effective immediately. I completely agreed." My jaw dropped. She went on to say about how I must pack up all belongings and leave before noon, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't listening. Questions were going through my mind. How could my father and sister do this to me? What did I do to anger them so much they are kicking me out of my home, away from my family? And on my birthday?_

_Then the answer came; nothing. I. Did. Nothing. I didn't do anything, they don't care about me. It came to me that that was the way of the gods. They lie to and backstab their family. With these thoughts going through my mind I stood up, stopping Artemis in mid-sentence, and walked away. She stopped._

_"Thalia, where are you going?" she asked._

_Bitterly, I replied "I'm leaving. I have to be out by noon, don't I? I want to tell all of my sisters good bye before you and father are forced to physically kick me out of my one and only home."_

_She didn't reply. I spun around and started pacing._

_"Where am I supposed to go anyway? I am not going to camp to stay by myself while everyone is afraid of me because of my father. I'd rather camp alone in the wilderness than do that!" Maybe I could stay with Percy and Sally? Maybe I could travel with Nico? Annabeth is at camp so I can't stay with her. It really is sad that those three and Clarisse are the only ones of my friends not afraid of me._

_"You are to go and escort Perseus to Olympus and meet with Father." I spun around at her hesitant voice. I am being kicked out so that I can go and escort my cousin, who is even more powerful than me (even though I would never say that aloud), to my father who just took away my home as a birthday gift. I shook my head and closed my eyes to keep the tears in and walked out._

_"I will go tell the girls that I can't make it to my own birthday celebration tonight, due to the fact that my sister and father are kicking me out of my home. Oh, and I will be sure to tell Percy about what an awesome birthday it was as I am "escorting" him to a place that take only 15 minutes for him to walk to. Goodbye, Artemis. Thanks for the present." I turned around one last time to see tears in her eyes and a hand pressed to her mouth before walking out. I think I heard a strangled "happy birthday" come from her before I was completely gone, though. _

So that was how I found myself at the steps to Goode Highschool within the next couple hours. I was still holding on to that anger to keep my from bursting into tears. Maybe I can release some of it on Kelp Head. Or maybe he can just make me feel better, in that brotherly way he has. I have no idea, but I do know that I want to see him.

As I walked up the steps to the front doors, a few men leered at me and some even wolf-whistled. I understood. Half-bloods were extremely attractive due to the ichor running through our veins, the children of the Big Three even more than most. So even though I chopped off my hear and am still wearing my silver parka, I was still moderately attractive. Although I will never understand the reasons that men must be so disgusting.

When I walked in I headed straight for the Cafeteria. If there was one thing I knew about Kelp for Brains, it was that he loved food and that was the best bet when you are looking for him. That or where screaming is.

As I walked through the doors I saw Percy laying down with his head on the table. _He just makes this too easy._ I thought as I snuck up behind him. I charged up with extra voltage so that it will do more than just tingle because of that Curse of Achilles that he has. I thought about the look that will soon be on his face, and chuckled evilly as I got ready to zap him.

**Ahhh Thalia is one of my favorite characters. Next chapter will be a mix of both Percy and Thalia POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the PJO series or characters. :) **

**Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

I shot up straight, gripping the table to keep my limbs from shaking. A few things came to mind as I was being electrocuted. One was that this had to be more than 10,000 volts. Next, was that I must look crazy what with my eyes wide and crazed, teeth mashed together, gripping the table like a life line. Finally I figured out how to get away. I grabbed whatever it was and through it over my head and onto the table, severing all contact.

Then I heard the gasp.

As soon as I heard that I knew exactly who it was. Actually I probably already knew, it just didn't register until I was done being zapped. A grin immediately spread across my face. And the startled and angry face looking up at me from the table just made me laugh at poor old Pinecone Face

"Why, hello Thaila! What are you doing here? Electrocuting me? And on your birthday no less!" I said in a playful tone. Apparently she didn't like that.

**Thaila's POV**

As incredibly happy as I was to see Fish Breath, he can be very annoying. I mean at first it was just fun. I gave a mock angry look when he flipped me, because I knew I deserved it. Also, when he laughed it made me almost join in. Remembering what he looked like a few moments ago just made me want to more.

Then he reminded me what today was. And what happened.

My lips quivered and I dragged him out into the hall. I kept dragging him until I got out of the school, across the street, and into the shelter of the woods. Then I started to sob into his shirt.

**Percy's POV**

I was waiting for Thaila to do one of three things;

Laugh with me

Yell at me

Or punch me.

These were her most normal of greeting when she saw me. The last thing that I would have expected would be her dragging me into the woods. I managed a shrug to my friends as they were arriving and I was leaving. Then she started crying and I immediately knew something horrible had happened.

Thaila NEVER cries. The only times that I've seen her cry was when she pushed Luke off a mountain and when we were all exhausted in the Titan War a year and a half ago.

But I wasn't about to start questioning her. I simply sunk down and dragged her with me when her legs gave out and held her. I rocked her as she cried in my arms and rubbed her back. I did all the things that normal people would, that a brother would, when someone they loved was so broken.

Seeing her like this made me angry. It was her birthday! She should be celebrating, not crying. I wanted to attack whoever did this, I wanted to –

I didn't even realize I was getting up until she said, in a broken whisper, "Don't leave me here, Percy!"

So I sunk back down and sat with her. She eventually drifted off to sleep, but I just laid her down with her head in my lap and sat with her. A few hours had passed and she was woken up when the school bell signaled the end of the school day.

I whispered to her that she could come to our apartment and tell me what was going on, but that I needed to get my car and stuff first. I asked if she wanted to come with me to get it or if I should just come pick her up after. She didn't answer, just looked down and I knew that she didn't want to admit how much she hated to be left alone right now. I smiled and leaned down to wipe away the redness from her cheeks and eyes and controlled some water to wash away the messed up makeup, making her look like she was never crying. Then I grabbed her hand and led her back to the school.

"Thanks," she whispered while we were heading over there.

"No problem, sis," and we both smiled.

Even though Thaila may have been an emotional wreck just 10 minutes ago, she was now back to her normal self. We were walking up the school steps when one of the jocks that was against me being captain came up to us.

"Hey, Percy!" he started "Who's this nice piece of ass here? I thought you had a girlfriend, now you're holdin' hands with this babe?" I was so close to punching him, but held back because of what I knew would happen next. And I was right.

Thaila punched him so hard he fell onto his back.

Then proceeded to kick him in the stomach over and over.

And when I tried to grab her back, she got one last kick, right where it hurts.

"That's the violent little sis I know and love." I grinned. She chuckled and replied "He had it coming. Bastard was one of the ones that leered to me as I was walking in the get you." Truthfully, I knew that she needed to let off a little steam and better someone like him, who deserved it, than me.

We were heading to my locker, most guys that had seen her little stunt staying as far away from her as possible, when it occurred to me that I have no idea where my backpack was. I voiced my thoughts.

"Shouldn't it be in your locker? That's where you put things like that, right?" Oh yeah she's never been to school. I filled her in.

"No I had it with me in the cafeteria before you dragged me off. I needed it to put my clothes in during PE."

"Well, hurry up and find it." I just grinned and started looking for Rachel or Dylan or one of my other friends. They should have grabbed it.

"Hey, Perce, I have your backpack."

I didn't need to look far.

**I know this sounds awful of me, but attacking Percy just seemed like the way Thalia would greet him. And getting into a fight also seemed like something she would do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**James' POV**

I was walking around, looking for Percy to give him his backpack, when I saw him standing around looking completely lost, holding some girls hand. I was confused.

Doesn't Percy have a girlfriend? The way that he described her was with blond hair, grey eyes, tan skin, and completely beautiful. This girl, while completely beautiful, has black hair, electric blue eyes, and tan skin. So either he was lying or this is a new friend of Percy that I have never met.

Which doesn't surprise me. I feel like, even though Perce is one of my best friends, the only one that really knows him is Rachel. And sometimes Dylan. I met Perce while practicing for football tryouts. I was nervous that I wouldn't make it and he came over and stated talking to me. That afternoon he came me some pointers and they made a huge difference, earning me a spot on the team. We've been friends ever since. Well, now would be as good a time as any to be introduced to his new/old friend.

"Hey, Perce, I have your backpack." I walked up to him as he said "thanks"

"Who is this, by the way. I mean not to be rude, but don't you already have a girlfriend?" I said, while smiling at his friend. He was about to speak, but was elbowed back by her.

"I can speak for myself. And my names Thalia. Percy is my cou-" I found it funny that even though she just said that she can talk for herself, Percy still cuts her off.

"Sister. Thalia is my sister. Well, half-sister." She gave him a slightly confused look, mixed with a happy one. Weird.

"Well, nice to meet you, Thalia. And if you'll both come this way, I shall lead you to my locker." I said this with a dramatic flourish of the arms and rich person accent. Percy clapped me on the back and pushed me forward, making me lose my balance and fall face first. Percy stifled a laugh and helped me up, while Thalia just gave me an amused look. I was scowling at Percy.

The entire way to my locker I was thinking, _way to be James, you see a hot girl and the first thing you do is make a fool of yourself_. It started out well, but then it ended with me falling flat on my face right at her feet. When we got to my locker I saw Rachel, Dylan, and Jaz all standing there. Shane and Liz must be off making out somewhere. Rachel and Dylan looked worried, but relief melted across their face when they saw Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, where were you?! Me and Dylan were so worried that some monster came along and ate you." The weird thing was this was said with complete seriousness, like that really was what they thought.

"Ah, come on Rache, none of that full name stuff! And you both know that I can beat any monster that comes at me." This was said playfully, as if to taunt them. Which was also really weird. Thalia, Rachel, and Dylan all glared to him while he snickered. That was when Rachel finally seemed to notice Thalia.

Who knew she could squeal so loud?

As soon as Rachel saw Thalia she proceeded to pull the poor girl into her arms, squealing her name, while jumping up and down.

They obviously know each other.

Dylan was next saying "Don't I get a hug?" Thalia swatted him on the head for that. He shrunk away from her grumbling, "Never mind." I watched fascinated as all of this happened.

Not only does Percy have a sister that no one knew about, but now I find out that Rachel and Dylan are friends with her?

"Oh Thalia, this is my friend Jaz."

**Thalia's POV**

"Jaz, this is my sister, Thalia."

This got some weird looks from everyone. Jaz because Percy never mentioned me, I don't think, and Rachel and Dylan because they know this isn't true.

This Jaz girl was about my height, with dirty blond hair. It had streaks of blue in it and she wore no makeup. She also had on green combat boots, and a camo parka. She was dressed the exact same as me, only with blond hair and green stuff instead of silver. Creepy. And by the looks of it the same thoughts were going through her head.

"I like her" we both decided out loud at the same time. Then everyone else seemed to notice the similarities and said

"Creepy" at the exact same time. Then we all burst out into laughter.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, "I almost forgot." She turned to me and said in a bright and happy voice, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

That got me back into my bad mood. And it only got worse as the others started saying things like, "It's your birthday!?" or "Yeah, congrats." I was just about to deck Dylan for his "what are you doing here and not with your sister's" comment when Percy noticed my mood.

"Hey guys, me and Thalia have been, uhhh, _celebrating?_ her birthday since lunch. We were just about to head off somewhere else when I came in here for my stuff. I hope it's okay, but I think I will just get it and then we'll head off." I have never been as grateful to Percy as I was that minute.

* * *

All the way back to his apartment I was thinking about how Percy comforted me when I was crying. He was so… _brotherly. _Then when he introduced me as his sister, I figured out how much I needed a brother. One that will be there for me where ever I go and whenever I need him.

Percy is that to me. He doesn't make fun of me when he sees or hears my faults - well, no more than a brother would – he helps me when I need it, teaches me the things that I need to know, protects me if I ever can't (even though I hate to admit that one)and does all the other things a big brother would. And we love each other, like all family should.

As I thought about all this we made it to the door of his apartment. Before he got it open and we faced his mom, I gave him one last hug of gratitude.

"Thanks for being there for me" I whispered, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I always will be, Thalia." He returned my hug and rested his chin on my head.

** I do not own any of the PJO characters. Please review if you have any suggestions for future chapters!**

**Until next time...**

**~Rabbit in the Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the PJO series or characters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

After a few seconds we separated and went into his apartment.

"Mom, I back!" Percy called. Mrs. Sally came out of the kitchen to give Percy a hug. She didn't look at all surprised to see me. Sometimes I wonder if she has some of the Oracle in her. And her next sentence proves I am right.

"Oh, hello Thalia! Happy 24th Birthday, dear! I'll make a cake, your favorite color is dark silver, right? I believe I have silver and black food coloring. How 'bout a marble colored one?" She said this while releasing me from a hug.

I simply nodded and said "Thanks Mrs. Sally. Really." Maybe spending my birthday evening here will give me some good memories of it. Mrs. Sally has that power, to make a completely crappy day turn bright.

"Thanks, Mom! We'll be in my room." She nodded with understanding, knowing that we will be talking about demigod stuff.

"Now, Thalia," Percy said to me when we made it to the security of his room, "Want to tell me what happened that made you so sad?" That made me sober up.

"They kicked me out, Percy! They told me to leave, on my birthday even!"

"Who?"

"Dad and Artemis. They-"

"Kicked you out of your home too, hu?" A voice behind them said, making us both jump.

**Nico's POV**

I had shadow traveled into Percy's room about an hour before then. I really didn't have anywhere else to go now that Hades and Zeus told me that I could no long live down in the Underworld. They made it clear that I could still travel there, but wouldn't have the luxury of living there. I told them fine, I knew this would happen. The gods are heartless to those who they deem less powerful.

As I was leaving my dad at least had the decency to look upset. That was what made me stop and ask why I was being kicked out.

"It won't be forever, Nico, I promise. And even though I never approved of you close friendship with that Son of Poseidon, I believe it would be good for you if you went and found him when you leave here," was what he had said.

It was baffling and gave me almost nothing besides making me aware that as many times as he says it, Hades doesn't really hate me and Percy.

He might even like us.

Anyway, even without Dad's advice, Percy's apartment would have been the first place I went to. So as soon as I left, I shadow traveled to his fire escape. When I saw no one in there, I went in and laid on the bed. I tried not to cry as I waited for Percy to come home. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting something bad to happen to me, I just didn't think that it would have been my own father kicking me out of my home. There goes the last family that I have left.

And then Percy walked in dragging Thalia behind him and I was reminded that Hades wasn't my last family. Thalia and Percy are my family. They were both always there for me and trying to help me. They were never scared of me like everyone else at camp. I suppose I could count Annabeth into that group, but she and I never had the family connection that Thalia, Percy and I have.

Well, maybe it wasn't exactly a _sibling_ connection I felt with Thalia, but I wasn't about to tell that to a hunter.

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear what Percy and Thalia were saying.

"–Told me to leave, on my Birthday even!" Oh, yeah it was Thalia's birthday, wasn't it? I think I have her present from me and Percy in my suit case.

I wonder if Mrs. Sally is make a cake? Crap, I am missing what they are saying again.

"Dad and Artemis. They –" Ahh, so the same thing happened to her. I interrupted here to let them know I was in the room.

"Kicked you out of your home too, hu?" They jumped and whirled around. In a matter of seconds I had an arrow pointed at me and a sword at my throat. I raised my arms in a _peace_ gesture.

"Why is it that everyone's first instinct is to attack me?" I asked, amused and slightly exasperated.

"I know the feeling," Percy replied, making me chuckle.

Thalia shot him a glare and said semi-sarcastically, "Well, maybe if you didn't sneak up on people like that, they wouldn't try to attack you. Why are you here, Death Breath, in all of your creepiness?" I cleared my throat to make them realize that they still had their weapons out. When they finally put away their weapons, I responded.

"Well, Sparky," I started, just as sarcastically, "Probably the same as you. I was kicked out of my home by my dad and your dad, told to come find Percy. He said it wasn't permanent though."

"I was told the same thing. I wonder why we had to go find Kelp head though? I was simply told to bring him to Olympus."

"Whoa, guys, I'm right here. Care to tell me the story?" Percy said scowling. Right as we opened our mouths to tell him, the door opened again and Mrs. Sally came in, carrying a Silver and Black Swirl cake, efficiently distracting us.

"Mmmmmmm, cake," all of us said at once. She laughed.

* * *

While we ate the cake, Thalia and I told Percy what happened. Afterwards he seemed extremely angry.

"You know, after all we did for them you would think that they would show a bit more respect. But noooooooo! They are kicking you two out of your homes. And for what? So that you can "escort" me a few blocks to Olympus? It doesn't make sense!"

"Percy, when have the gods ever made sense," Thalia said, "They always end up having the most ridiculous ideas and fights, and then expect the demigods to fix it or suffer."

"I know, right!" I agreed, "But what can we do? If we don't fix it, the human population will suffer, while if we do fix it, we suffer. And they just continue on making the same mistakes over and over, knowing that the natural heroicness in all demigods will make it our nature to do what is right."

"You would think that they would learn! They treated demigods like how they are treating us, like it is our purpose in life to do every little thing that they say, and it resulted in a war that took so many of the demigod's lives. And now they are starting with the same mistakes all over again so soon after the last Titan War!" Thalia exclaimed.

By this time, without even realizing it, we were using our powers. Percy was making the sink over flow and you could feel the minor earthquake happening right below the building. Thalia was burning a hole in the table with the electricity flowing through her hand and her and Percy were creating a mini hurricane that was wrecking cars outside on the street. I was surfacing skeletons outside in front of the apartment building, as all the shadows started clinging to me on the inside of the apartment. _I wonder how they will explain this on the news tomorrow_, I pondered through my rage, _I can see it now "single building starting point of the apocalypse."_

"Look, we can't do anything about it right now. We just need to go up to Olympus and figure out what he problem is. Who knows maybe they have a good reason this time to mess with our lives." Percy's mom said, trying to calm us down. I could tell she was nervous, which made us all brake out of the haze a little to see what we were doing. We all froze, realizing that we were hurting innocents. We looked down ashamed, before Percy broke the silence.

"Let's go see what they want," he said in a menacing voice. "This time, though, I will not just do whatever they ask. I did enough for them and they didn't even keep their promise. Now, I have conditions of my own. We won't be the only ones doing the work this time." When he looked up, and I saw the look in his eyes, I almost pitied the gods.

His eyes were swirling with held back power and I realized that even if they threatened Percy, they wouldn't be able to follow through without him fighting back. He was too intimidating when he wants to be and they know he would fight back for something he believes in, and respect to demigod is one of those things. But if Percy were to threaten them, he has the power to do almost anything when he is angry. He killed the Minotaur at twelve with no training or weapon. He did the same to Medusa, the furies and even Ares on his first quest, with only a few weeks of training. And he now has all Greek demigods to back him up. Hopefully, they won't do anything stupid to piss him off.

Me and Thalia shared a worried look to show that we were thinking the same thing. We both jumped up to follow Percy as he all but ran out of the apartment, with nothing but a quick "bye mom" to let us know he meant that he was going up to Olympus and confronting the gods _now_.

"Be careful" Mrs. Sally called out cheerfully as we all left, smiling to herself.

"_My baby is all grown up_" is what I bet she was thinking, "_confronting the king of the gods and all other major Olympians. I'm so proud."_

**Sorry that I don't really have any fight scenes! I am not very good at them and there probably won't be many in this story. In the next few chapters everything is centered around Percy, Thalia, and Nico talking to the gods. I already have it all written up so it won't take long... hopefully.**

**Please review if you have any suggestions for future chapters!**

**Until next time...**

**~Rabbit in the Moon**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the PJO series or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Olympus**

**3****rd**** person POV, kind of each individual god/goddess thoughts, though**

"Well damn, Uncles! Your sons are _mad_! So is my little sis." Apollo observed, then felt the need to point out even though it was so obvious. They were all sitting in the throne room watching Percy storm out of his apartment from Hephaestus TV, sitting in tense silence. Except for Dionysus. He was at camp.

Artemis swatted him on the back of the head and hissed "This is serious, you moron!"

"She is right, everyone. Normally I would never take a sea spawn's side in an argument, but this time he has a valid point." Everyone shot her incredulous looks, both for taking Percy's side and for practically admitting she was wrong.

"What the hell, Thena! You were the one that came up with this idea!" Ares exclaimed.

"And like always, none of you considered the affect it would have on our children. They hate the fact that we order them around when it is important stuff, they say we don't show them enough respect. And we don't. I realized that after I saw how many of them died for us in the last war." Poseidon said while Artemis, Hermes, Hades and a few other gods nodded in agreement.

"We made this ruling and it is too late to take it back." Zeus said miserably. He didn't want to admit just how much he wished for him to of made a better choice, "Once a decision is made we must stand by it."

Everyone looked down at that. They thought about the things that the kids said. What hurt more than the words themselves was the absolute surety that they were said. Like all of these things were known facts about the gods.

"I wonder if that is how they all feel?" Apollo asked, "Do all of our children see us that way?"

"Yes" they heard from the front of the room.

They all looked to the front to see Perseus Jackson standing there, looking extremely pissed.

**(A/N I thought about ending it here but that would have been too short of a chapter. But it does sound like a chapter ending, doesn't it?)**

All the gods quickly put on their _I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it_ looks to avoid looking weak. Percy just smirked. He could read through to the genuine uneasiness in each of them. He could also see the sadness that what he said caused them.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Artemis questioned. He turned his entire glare onto Artemis

"First off, since when did you call me a boy, Arty? I thought I was a man." He said half-sarcastically, half-mock hurt, "and secondly didn't you all call me here? Wasn't that the reason that you and Zeus kicked Thalia and Nico out of their homes? Thalia wanted me to say thanks to you by-the-way. She loved the Birthday Present." This made certain gods look shocked. Not even they were that heartless. Then again, none of them knew it was her birthday either. He turned his gaze to Zeus to see his reaction. Zeus' eyes widened as he looked down to his hands and mouthed "birthday"

"It's sad that you don't even remember your only demigod's birthday. But then again what can I expect from you. You only care about what is best for _you_, and what will get you the most power." Zeus gulped.

"A-and where are your cousins?" Zeus silently cursed when he heard his voice crack. He should not fear nor show remorse in front of a demigod.

"They are waiting in the lobby, although they may decide to come up and talk to you themselves." This wasn't the entire truth, but they didn't need to know that Thalia and Nico were really tied up with duct tape. _They wanted to "help" me_, Percy thought_, not do anything I would "regret." It was either I got tied up or them._ He shrugged_._ "And I was asked to come here, not them."

"Well, Perseus, we have a very important job for you." Zeus stated. This caused Percy to snort. Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon scoff "Important," They said disbelievingly under their breath. Percy ignored them and continued on with his discussion with Zeus.

"Oh, and here I thought you just wanted to see me," he said sarcastically. Zeus started to fidget nervously, which all the other gods were already doing. Percy can be scary when he, even to major gods, when he is angry or defending his loved ones.

"Now no need to be sarcastic," Zeus chased trying to keep them from telling him his "important" job. No one wanted to anger him more.

"Stop dodging the subject Zeus." He snapped, then sighed. He obviously cooled down a little to where he just looked a little drained, like being that angry took a lot out of him. "Just tell me what I need to do, and I will tell you my conditions." This surprised the gods a little. Since when did Percy have conditions? He may not of always been as respectful as the other demigods, but that was just because of his heritage. He never openly asked for something, and if he did he would always do the quest first. However, no one objected because he had just cooled off a little.

_He looks a bit like a minor whirl pool now, just waiting for the chance to suck everything in, instead of a tsunami, crashing over all civilization,_ Hermes thought randomly.

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "We would like you to gather all of the camp councilors for cabins 1 through 13. This, of course, excludes 2 and 8. We have also already gotten 1 and 13 cabin councilors, or Thalia and Nico, for you. The rest are mostly year-rounders besides Athena's daughter."

"And what purpose do you have me doing this for?" Percy asked, still trying to keep his calm. He didn't miss the way that Zeus tried to avoid all demigod names.

"You are to take them to Goode, for an education. We have decided that demigods need to learn to survive in the real world."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything to do with PJO.**

**Chapter 8**

Percy scoffed, "You forgot a few details, Zeus." Zeus frowned and looked at the young demigod questioningly. What could the King of the Gods miss? He pondered. "Did you ever think that maybe the demigods live in camp for a reason? The demigods you want to go into the mortal world are the most powerful of this generation, maybe even ever. I get attack once a week at least and I am by myself. Imagine how many monsters would come after us if we are all within one block of each other? All of our scents mixing together to make the most delicious scent? Monsters will come from all over for a buffet. Did you think of that?"

"Well no but-"

"And how 'bout the fact that they have nowhere to go. My apartment isn't made to fit 10+ people. And the food for 11 demigods would cost too much for us to afford, especially since my mom won't be able to work soon."

Poseidon's head snapped up from how he was shamefully glaring at the floor, stopping Percy from continuing. "Why won't your mother be able to work soon?"

Percy smiled a little. The Olympians noted that he really looked very nice when he wasn't acting like he was about to kill them. "She's pregnant. Paul's the father. I am going to have a little half-sibling." He turned to Hera, "Thanks, by-the-way" Hera smiled a little and promised him a safe carriage for his mom.

"Do you think I can meet the child?" Poseidon asked hopefully and Percy chucked and nodded.

"Sure, just tell us before you come over. You almost gave my mom a heart attack last time." Poseidon looked down sheepishly.

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt but we were discussing something." Zeus said pointedly. Everyone glared at him, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah. So how do you expect us all to live? And as much as I wish they could, and I know my mom would allow it, they can't stay at my apartment. I won't put my mom at risk like that."

"Well, of course not," Athena said irritably, "we have already taken care of living arrangements."

Hermes pulled out the key to something and tossed it to Percy.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"That, my boy, is the key to the top two floors of a building about 15 minutes from school. Divide up the rooms as you think best." Poseidon answered.

"And how would you like to get to and from school? A bus? A few cars?" Percy smirked and the gods almost regretted asking.

"Motorcycles." He looked at Hephaestus, "You make some amazingly awesome bikes for Ares. Do you think you could….you know. I just don't want you to get us some mortal made ones and they break after the first monster attack. Plus, yours are way more amazing than anything I have seen down there." There were some comments to that.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Athena

"Didn't you steal a bike during the war?" Hermes

"Nice choice, punk." Pause "You like my rides?" Ares

And lastly and Hephaestus said grumbling, "Of course! That what I do isn't it? Make everything for everyone?"

Percy beamed, "Thanks Hephaestus!" He looked a little shocked at the recognition. Normally people just ignore him once they get what they want. "Maybe this can even be something that you can do with your kids," Percy suggested, "They have some pretty cool designs for motorcycles. That's where I got the idea." Hephaestus nodded.

"With my kids helping they would also be done in a couple days."

"anything else I… _overlooked_, Perseus?"

"Our attractiveness to monsters, maybe?" Percy replied semi-sarcastically.

"There is nothing that we can do about that Perseus. You know that, otherwise we would have done it a long time ago."

"Well then what are we supposed to do? We will be attacked every night if you don't do something. By the end of the year some of your favorite children will have died and for what, just so that they can go to school? It isn't worth it, trust me."

"Knowledge is always worth it." Athena said.

"Well, find some other way to get them that knowledge then. I am not bringing the 12 most delicious smelling demigods into the mortal world without –" Percy was cut off.

"Alright!" Ares cut off, "I will supply you with some of my armor. It's like your pen, Punk. I will leave it with Clarisse. Ask her how to use it, she has a set. Other than that, you will be relying on your own skills."

"I suggest you sleep with one eye open, just in case." Athena said wisely.

"Gee, thanks Thena." This was once again sarcastic. Athena frowned

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

Percy raised his hands and gestured to Ares. "He did it first!" He said childishly. The Olympians looked shocked. _He heard all that? How did they not notice him?_

"Anyway," he acted like he didn't see the shocked looks, even though he totally did, "the last thing that we need to go over is food and money. Believe me, I have learned that living in the mortal world isn't cheap. And getting jobs would spread us out more, making our scent cover more area, attracting more monsters, etc."

Zeus frowned. How could he have missed so much when they came up with this plan? They just wanted their kids to be educated for future purposes. He didn't realize it would be this complicated to get them that education.

"Food and clothes will replenish themselves in the apartment. You will also each get a small allowance. Not enough to run off and try to live on your own yet though." The gods decided after a short whispered debate. Percy shook his head and chuckled, as if trying to get rid of a weird thought. All the gods frowned. Soon his chuckles turned into full blow laughter. This had the gods holding back their own laughter at the sight of the Hero Of Olympus on the ground laughing for an unknown reason. Although they were offended at being laughed at enough to hold it in.

"What are you laughing at, Punk?" Ares growled when he had finally had enough.

Percy waved his hand in an offhand way. "Nothing, nothing. It's just… It was nice to hear you all acting like real parents for once." The immortals smiled softly at that thought, some even chuckling. They all looked so wistful.

"You know we want to be, right kid?" Hephaestus asked gruffly, "But imagine being immortal. If we got close to our kids then it would be that much more painful when they died."

"I wouldn't know." Percy replied easily, "But I think that it wouldn't hurt much more if you were happy with the time that you had with your kids. At least that way the demigods could feel like they have a real parent that cares for their short life. And you wouldn't feel like you lost another generation of kids without even knowing their likes and dislikes, or their personalities."

"And we would still lose them when they die." Athena stated stubbornly "We should save ourselves the heartache."

"Or you could properly mourn when they die. How many of you don't mourn when a son or daughter or hunter dies?" Only Hera raised her hand. Percy ignored her, "Exactly. So while you are mourning, you could have happy memories if you spent time with them, rather than the feeling that you didn't even have the pleasure of knowing them." Percy turned to leave. "I will gather the councilors."

"Percy," Athena asked hesitantly, as if these next words would be painful, "You said that all of our children share the opinions that you three were talking about. How do you advise we change that?"

"Did the goddess of wisdom…. Just ask a teenager for advice?" asked Hermes chuckling. She glared at him and he shut up. He wanted to know the answer too. Percy shrugged.

"If you can change, their opinion will change. Every half-blood knows that none of you truly hate us, no matter what you show. So it wouldn't be too hard to get them to leave these thought and feelings if you start to show us you care. Maybe there will always be that lingering doubt but it would be better if you showed any feelings at all towards us. You know Thena, even Annabeth, your favorite daughter, told me that the gods don't care about us. They all have. And it will make us sad or angry and that feeling won't go away, but you should still try on the off chance it will. We're family right? It goes against natural instincts to hate family. So try to find some way to make it so that you can show us you care." He was at the door, halfway out when he paused.

"Oh, and words don't work. They will seem too fake. Actions make the biggest difference. I'll be back to let you know how all of your kids took the announcement that they will be going to _school_ as a mission from the gods." Then he was gone, laughing all the way to the elevator, leaving the gods to dwell on the advice he left.

"That… was actually very wise advise." Athena said miserably. The others nodded.

"Outsmarted by a sea spawn. I knew this day would come." Poseidon chuckled.

"Shut up, Fish Face, it was probably his mother's genes."

"Whatever, Bird Brain."

"Barnacle Beard"

**Hope you liked it! I had fun writing all of this. I know that it probably would have been a bit more formal, since they are all powerful beings that can turn him into a rodent, but Percy doesn't do formal or respectful. Also, the gods went along with it because they didn't want to lose their best fighter, in case you were wonder why they didn't get mad. **

**Please review if you have any suggestions for future chapters!**

**Until next time...**

**~Rabbit in the Moon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thalia POV**

I was mad, angry, furious and all other words that describe violent feelings. Especially towards Percy. Me and Nico sat there for 30 minutes before he finally gathered enough shadows to shadow travel out of the duct tape. With him out of it I was able to get out. After that we weren't able to get up to Olympus because Percy still had the security card for the elevator. I hoped he would at least get something good from the gods for this job.

When Percy came down in the elevator with an unreadable look on his face the first thing I did was punch him. And almost broke my hand.

"Damn! Stupid Curse!" I cursed some more while Nico and Percy fell down laughing. I smacked Nico on the back of the head (With my other hand) and shocked Percy.

"So Kelp Head, what did they want?" I asked. He got a half angry, half amused look on his face.

"Oh, you guys won't believe this! They want us to go to school!" Our eyes widened and jaws fell open.

"WHAT?" Me and Nico said at the exact same time.

"I know! I was told to gather all of the camp counselors and enroll them at Goode." Percy stated. Okay, we were kicked out of our homes…. So that we could attend a public school?

I grabbed the card from Percy and headed up before they could stop me. They just barely managed to make it into the elevator before the doors closed. Percy wrapped his arms around me in a very tight hug to keep me from running off as soon as the doors opened. He relayed what they said about armor, housing, and the bikes. I was still mad though.

I shocked him for the third time that day and took off down the streets of Olympus. I wondered idly if shocking him so much will hurt him in the long run? Will he lose some more brain cells? By this time I made it to the throne room and burst in.

All the gods were still there and Athena and Poseidon were in the middle of an argument. Probably about something stupid. They all turned to look at me just as Percy and Nico caught up.

"Ohhhh you look even more mad than Percy was sis!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I thought you said that they didn't want to see us?" Dad addressed Percy first. Percy chuckled sheepishly

"That wasn't exactly the whole truth." Me and Nico glared at him.

"So Percy, did you ever tell them their condition?" I said with a deadly calm. The gods looked at us warily

"Yeah, I asked Hephaestus to make us those bikes." They relaxed. They weren't getting out of it that easily.

"Well what about my birthday wish?" Everyone looked at me confusedly.

"What is it, daughter?" Zeus asked, looking at me with a guilty face. Artemis was too. It was then that I knew that they were feeling guilty for both not remembering my birthday and kicking me out of the hunters on my birthday. I smiled, evilly. This will be fun.

All of the gods looked at me a little scared. They knew that Zeus was hardly ever remorseful and since he was this time, I would get almost anything I asked for. I love guilt trips.

"I would like the Big Three to go to Goode as well." All the gods looked curious as to where I was going with this.

"You want us to be students?" This made mine, Percy's and Nico's eyes widen.

"Gods, no!" All three of us said at once. _Like we could put up with you all day_, I thought. I heard some snickering and looked at the Big Three's red faces. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Well, what do you want us to do then?" Hades snapped. I gulped. Better not test them.

"I would like you to be our teachers." The Big Three looked horrified.

"Deal," Poseidon choked out before the others could protest. He was looking at Percy.

"Awww" Aphrodite cooed, "That is so sweet! He is making this sacrifice to spend time with his son!" Percy smiled at his dad, blushing. Poseidon beamed back.

"Great!" Percy said wanting to get out of there, "You guys just show up on Monday. We will manipulate the mist enough that it won't be questioned why there are 3 new teachers on the second week of school. We'll also start then. Just go to the class with your kid's last name. We are going to get the others and have them pack tomorrow." He turned to me, "Satisfied?" I nodded and we turned to head out.

"Oh, and Percy" He faced Hermes, prompting him to go on, "Tell our kids to expect some visits from us very soon." We smiled widely and Percy nodded enthusiastically.

On our way to camp I asked Percy how he got the gods to agree to spend more time with their half-bloods.

"Same way you got the Big Three to be teachers." He responded.

"Gotta love guilt trips." Nico chuckled.

**Please review if you have any suggestions for future chapters!**

**Until next time...**

**~Rabbit in the Moon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Thursday Night)**

**Nico POV**

We were all getting ready for bed that night. Thalia was in the shower, I was changing, and Percy was rolling out two sleeping bags for me and him. We were giving the bed to Thalia since it was her birthday and everything. Then I remembered Thalia's present from Percy and I.

"Hey, Perce!" I said

"yeah?"

"Do you think that we should give Thalia her present?"

"What present?" Thalia said from the doorway in nothing but a towel. I blushed and turned away.

"I- we, we, um got you-" Percy chuckled.

"Thalia, put some clothes on. Can't you see poor Death Breath is embarrassed?" I glared at him while Thalia took in my blush and blushed herself.

"Well, Fish Face, do you think I could borrow a shirt or something? All I have are my hunter weapons and some clothes. I didn't think to bring pajamas." He tossed her long, red T-Shirt and she put it on over her towel, then let it drop. The towel pooled around her feet. That did nothing to help my blush.

"So what present were you talking about?" She was looking at me.

"W-well, me and Percy got you something. It was more like made I guess though, not really bought. I brought it with me from the Underworld. Um, do you want it now or…"

She was smiling. "Sure."

I got up and pulled a small rectangular box out of my bag. She opened it and pulled out the necklace. It was a small bronze chain with charms on it. There were 3 small glass looking bubbles, her silver bow, then 3 more little bubbles. The bubbles each had a Greek letter on it. It also had two little hearts at the end, one black and one blue.

"It's beautiful." She hesitated, "But I don't really wear jewelry." Percy chuckled and said in a mysterious tone

"Oh, I think that you will like this one," then he switched back to his normal voice, "We call it an Escape Necklace. We also made ones for ourselves so that we can all match. Except ours have smaller versions of our swords on it instead of a bow." I cleared my throat.

"We made some deals with some gods. The two hearts will open a direct Iris message to one of us when you smash it. The blue is for Percy, black for me. The bubbles each also do something. The one with the Beta lets you breath under water for up to 2 hours, this one of them will take you from anyplace and transport you to the ocean, that one will let you shadow travel, this one will let you fly for up to 3 hours, this one will show you the way to either one of us if you are ever lost, and the last one will heal any wound you get in combat. All you have to do is break them." I said pointing to each one.

"Yeah, the only thing that we couldn't fix though was that they don't automatically replace themselves. Oh and the chain is made out of Celestial Bronze, so it won't break." Percy added.

She had tears in her eyes by the time we were finished.

"Thank you!" She pulled us into a hug, "I am glad that you guys will always have my back. No one has gone through so much trouble for me since L-luke." She held up the necklace. She then gave us each a kiss on the cheek and said good night, before climbing into bed. I fell asleep with a goofy grin on my face that night.

**Percy POV**

When we arrived at camp the next morning, all heads swiveled to us. I know what they were thinking, "_What are the big three kids all doing, showing up at camp at the same time?" _They find us bad luck when we are all together because of how our parents are rivals, of sorts.

Some of the campers said hi to me on our way to the big house, but none even acknowledged Thalia and Nico. It was like they were going out of their way to make them feel unwelcome and I didn't like it, so I didn't reply to anyone that acknowledged me either.

I walked up to Chiron.

"Percy! And Nico and Thalia! This is a surprise. Don't you have school, my boy? And Thalia shouldn't you be with Artemis? Nico, don't you normally train in the Underworld?"

"We were kicked out." They said. Chiron's smile faltered.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here if you-"

"That won't be necessary!" Dionysus interrupted. "They are just here to pick up some of the other brats. Then they can be on their merry way, out of my sight."

"Okay, well take whoever you need." Chiron said kindly.

I know this sounds bad, that Chiron would just let us have our pick of campers, but if there are any campers that he trusts wholeheartedly, it would be us three and Annabeth. Man, I miss Annabeth. If there was one good thing coming out of this whole "school project" it would be the fact that I would get to see Annabeth each day now.

"Thanks, Chiron" I said gratefully, "Do you think that we can make an announcement at Breakfast?"

"Of course."

We still had about an hour before breakfast, so to kill time we went to the training arena. We decided on a free for all.

Thalia started with a bow and arrow shot at both of us at the same time. Nico was busy summoning skeletons to attack me, so he got the breath knocked out of him when an arrow hit his armored chest. I was able to deflect it off my sword and turned around quickly when I felt an old skeleton of a half-blood attacking me with a sword. There were about 4. I quickly took them down and then turned back around just in time to be shocked with enough voltage to kill a man. It is times like these that I love having curse.

Me and Nico got off of the ground at the same time and went after Thalia together. He attacked her with his sword, making her need to pull her sword. While they were distracted I brought a wave up from the near-by lake and doused them from head to toe. Now if Thalia tried anymore electrocutions, I wouldn't be the only one being vaporized. Nico would too.

This fight continued for about half an hour. We used powers and weapon skill, not enough to kill but enough to give us each a hard time. By the end both Nico and Thalia were knocked out and I was exhausted. Nico ended up getting electrocuted because of the wet ground when Thalia shot lighting at me about 10 minutes ago. After that we both disarmed each other at the same time, resulting in some ground wrestling, when I had her pinned I reached for Riptide, which had returned to my pocket, and knocked her out. I rolled off her and laid sprawled out on my back trying to catch my breath.

Then I noticed the crowd around us.

It turns out that there were a lot of new campers in the year since the war. They were now gathered around us watching wide eyed as we threw our powers at one another. Some of the counselors that came to see what the crowd was there for rolled their eyes. This wasn't the first time us three have sparred.

"Hi" I said slightly out of breath. I gave them all a halfhearted wave. Clarisse rolled her eyes and said

"Prissy, you know you need to clean this up, right?" I looked around at the mess we created. Everything was soaked, there were charred spots everywhere, the earth was raised in some places from Nico trying to distract us, bones and decaying flesh from skeletons were everywhere, and the ground was uneven from my minor earthquakes.

"After breakfast… probably." I panted to Clarisse with a little smirk.

**Hey everyone! I know that I haven't really been doing that many fight scenes and I am sorry if you thought that I would, but I won't be. I might do a few more, but as you can see, I am not very good at them. Other than that I hope you liked the chapter. I was especially excited about Thalia's necklace. Please review if you have any suggestions for future chapters!**

**Until next time...**

**~Rabbit in the Moon**


End file.
